1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting apparatus that supports an arrow rest for an archery bow, wherein a rod of the mounting apparatus has returnable pivoting action and returnable plunger action, with respect to the archery bow. The arrow rest preferably has a support arm that can be deflected forward and backward and then be reset to its original rest position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An arrow rest is usually secured to the handle area of an archery bow, and often includes a rigid notch or ledge which supports and guides an arrow as it is discharged from the bow. However, rigid arrow rests may introduce undesirable vertical and horizontal force components upon the arrow when the shaft and fletching pass over the arrow rest, causing undesired deflection of the arrow and damage to the fletching.
Flexible arrow rests which deflect both vertically and horizontally by spring action when the arrow passes over the arrow rest decrease such undesired deflection, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,074,674, 3,871,352 and 3,935,854. Spring biased arrow rests deflecting in a generally horizontal plane are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,769,956 and 3,828,757. Also, arrow rests may be mechanically deflected away from the arrow when the arrow is discharged, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,659.
An arrow may travel laterally with respect to the bow if the arrow rest is not properly aligned on the handle. Prior arrow rests which may be laterally adjusted require the use of tools or they are rigid rests, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,285,237, 3,871,352, 3,232,286 and 3,757,764. A spring-biased plunger for lateral placement of an arrow on a fixed rest is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,563.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,145 discloses a retractable arrow rest having an arrow support wire mounted in a bearing hole that is angled forwardly and upwardly so that an outwardly extending portion of the arrow support wire moves forwardly and downwardly to clear an arrow shaft and fletching. Although the arrow support wire is designed to deflect forward upon discharge of an arrow and then automatically return to its original rest position, the arrow support wire is not designed to deflect backward.
Prior arrow rests have been secured to the bow handle area with adhesive, screws, or the like, and when replacement of the arrow rest is necessary due to breakage or wear, there is no assurance that the new arrow rest, even if of the same style as the old arrow rest, will be properly positioned for shooting without essentially complete realignment to maintain a consistent sight and nocking point.